fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ogma
Ogma (オグマ Oguma, romanized as Oguma in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and their remakes. He is a hard-edged mercenary of Talys. He was born in Pyrathi as the son of a Grust-born woman who was the wife of an executed Akaneian nobleman, but his mother died protecting him in his youth. He eventually ended up as a gladiator in Knorda and was drafted into the Talysian army after Princess Shiida stopped several people from punishing him for aiding in Samto's escape. Ogma then dedicated his life to being the princess's bodyguard and was eventually handpicked as the guard of both her and Marth during the latter's quest. He is also the captain of Barst, Bord, and Cord. In Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, Ogma allied with General Lorenz in protecting two Grustian royal children: Yubello and Yumina. He caught up with them and protected them throughout a valley full of Vikings, with the help of a mysterious knight named Sirius. Later, he joins up with Marth once more, but vanishes once the whole battle is over. In an optional conversation with Shiida in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, he says the king will kill him if she is hurt, but she asks him to take care of Marth. In the end they make an agreement: he will take care of Marth if she will stay safe and in the back of the fighting. He is shown to have some kind of relationship with Nabarl, which is occasionally a violent one. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats | Mercenary |2 |20 |6 |11 |12 |3 |6 |7 |0 |7 |Sword |Iron Sword |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats |Mercenary |4 |22 |6 |0 |11 |12 |3 |6 |0 |7 |Sword - C | Steel Sword Iron Sword |} Growth Rates |90% |40% |0% |40% |30% |40% |20% |0% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Cord *Bord *Barst *Nabarl Supported by *Shiida *Nabarl ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats | Mercenary |7 |27 |8 |0 |14 |13 |5 |8 |0 |7 | Sword - C | Steel Sword Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |100% |60% |0% |55% |50% |60% |25% |5% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Cord *Bord *Yumina *Yubello *Barst *Samto *Nabarl Supported by *The Avatar *Shiida *Nabarl ''Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped. Ending Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ '''Loyal Blade' "History lost track of Ogma after the war." Archetype Ogma is the first mercenary character in the game, usually has slightly above average growths, making him a fan favorite. He is credited with starting the Hero class, the promoted variation of the Mercenary class. He also started an archetype, in which a mercenary or other sword wielding unit joins early to the middle of the game with good base stats in addition to having balanced stat growths, and can become some of the best units in the game. List of Ogmas There are characters in the series who are considered as the Ogma archetype. There are others who are thought as such, but this is the generally agreed upon list. *Savor (FE2) *Holyn (FE4) *Felgus (FE5) *Dieck (FE6) *Raven (FE7) *Gerik (FE8) *Ike (FE10) *Gregor (FE13) Death Quotes Anime Ogma has a fairly important role in the canceled OVA of Fire Emblem. He first appears during the pirate attack at Talys, where he saves Marth and Shiida in a duel with the pirate Gazzak. When Marth's army reaches Galder, Ogma has a brief flashback of when he was once a gladiator. He recalls the day Shiida saved his life. During the end of the last episode, Ogma has a sword fight with Nabarl. Before they engage in the battle, Ogma mentions that he has heard of Nabarl and his style to fight with two swords. The fight concludes when Shiida stands between the two of them. She pleads with Nabarl to stop, and they both withdraw their weapons. Etymology Ogma's name is taken from that of a deity in Irish Mythology. Trivia *Ogma's SpotPass team has three warriors that represent his following Talys mens: Barst, Bord, and Cord while the rest being generic units. Gallery File:Ogma.ml.jpg|Ogma as he appears in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Oguma complete.jpg|Ogma as he appears in The Complete. File:Merric, Rickard, Julian, Ogma, and Navarre (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Ogma (along with Julian, Merric, Rickard, and Nabarl) that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. File:Ogma(Anime).jpg|Ogma appears in the Fire Emblem anime. File:Ogma(AnimeFlashBack).jpg|A flashback of Ogma being tortured in the Fire Emblem anime. File:OgmaTCG.jpg|Ogma as he appears in the TCG. File:OgmaHeroTCG.jpg|Ogma as a Hero in the TCG. File:Ogma TCG 2.jpg|Another card of Ogma from the TCG. File:ShiidaSavesOgma.jpg|Shiida saves Ogma from being whipped. File:Ogma ready to fight.png|Ogma ready to fight. File:Ogma-FE1.png|Ogma's portrait in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Ogma-FE3.gif|Ogma's portrait in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:Ogma-FE11.png|Ogma's portrait in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. File:OgmaFE12.PNG|Ogma's portrait in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. es:Ogma Category:Playable characters Category:Archetypes Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters